


Time

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Frozen Time, Gen, Partial retrograde amnesia, Remembers almost nothing, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: And now I kind of hate hearing it every morning.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWm_6tYCUrU
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 11





	Time

Virgil had existed for as long as he knew in his own bubble. It wasn’t technically his own. He had free reign over the entire world, save for the areas where a few other people had made their dwellings. He picked his way among frozen people in time square, the lights of a firework hung perpetually in the air. Flecks of snow hung around him as he walked effortlessly up Mt. Everest, then back down. It was a nice life, although it got boring after a time, especially because he had to walk everywhere. It had been fun walking on water the first couple of times, but now it was kind of routine, like right now. He was jaunt from the Bahamas up to Florida. He had just stepped onto the sand when it gave.

He yelped and fell as his foot sank less than an inch into the wet sand. A wave lapped at the end of his foot. He looked around him. He was alone on the cold beach. He pulled his foot up and slowly got to his feet, sliding on the sand. He moved up to the streets and stared at a car, as it turned down a corner. 

The fear melted away to exhilaration. Time wasn’t frozen, and he wasn’t alone! He dug in his pockets. A lifetime of picking spare change off the streets and never having to actually spend any had left him with an array of different currencies. He squinted at the coins and occasional crumpled bill. None of them said Florida on them. He would have to change tactics. 

Virgil walked along the street, staring intently at the ground until he found what he was looking for, a dirty brown coin. He scratched at the surface, then found a coin from his own collection, in much better condition, that seemed to match.

“In god we trust, liberty, 2005, United States of America, one cent, E Pluribus Unum, what kind of stuff is that?” Virgil whispered to himself. He put together his change. All in all it amounted to 231 dollars and 67 cents. He still didn’t remember how much that actually meant, although a part of him said it wasn’t enough to pay for one month of rent on his apartment...which he had? He found his feet had guided him to the door of a small apartment. Upon fishing around in his pockets some more he found a key ring that he had largely ignored, and tried key upon key before finding the one that opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around.

He picked up a phone that had been left face-down on the counter. It unlocked when he put his finger on the home button. He poked around in different apps. Whoever he had been before, it looked like he was really into some band called My Chemical Romance. He shrugged, if he had liked them enough to have 5 of their albums downloaded onto his phone, they couldn’t be that bad, right? He hit play on one of the songs from the album Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. A smile broke out on his face, as the melody filled his ears and the lyrics came floating to him through the fog of memory. He left it playing, as he continued searching the room.

Virgil didn’t find much: pre-packaged food made up much of what was in the kitchen, a notebook with a bunch of passwords in it(he logged into the Netflix one, and discovered he must have loved Parks and Recreation. He decided he would give it a go later, seeing as the music experiment had turned out to be a success), a rainbow flag, and some random other trinkets. He poked around on his phone some more. He figured out where he worked(a small coffee shop), someone who he was clearly friends with(His name was Logan. Scrolling through their text messages he saw that he had agreed to take part in a dnd game with some people Logan had met at the local university, and that Logan was a huge nerd), and that he apparently had to wake up at 8 AM. It wasn’t much, but he would have to make the best of it.

One other thing he found was a clock that ticked loudly. The old him had clearly disliked it, as it was hidden in the back of a closet behind a row of black hoodies, band t-shirts, black jeans, and a couple formal outfits. He dragged it out, set it to the correct time, and put it in the bedroom. He sat there for a moment, listening to it ticking, reminding him time was  _ passing.  _

Virgil slept soundly that night and shot awake at the sound of a song blaring out of his phone.

_ “Man I love being single, I have no-” _

He shut it off. That solved a problem he hadn’t actually had: whether or not he was dating anyone. He supposed now that he thought about it the texts with Logan could easily have been considered romantic. He sat in bed, just listening to the clock tick away, telling him things could happen. 

He got up and put on a new pair of jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and a black hoodie, then pulled up his phone. He had thankfully written down his hours at the coffee shop, and the map app on his phone had the address pre-programmed into it. He made it though work with no major mishaps, and at the end he realized it was the agreed time to meet up for the dnd game. Thankfully Logan had seen it fit to remind Virgil of his address when he had asked him whether he would like to join, and from the conversation it seemed the old Virgil had never played( _ V: Are you sure? I’ve never played before. L: I am quite certain you would enjoy it. The other two have never played before, either. _ )

They didn’t actually get much done besides introduction. Logan had explained some of the basic stuff, then started trying to help them create their characters, although by the time each of them had a character they were happy with and fit in the plan Logan had, one of the players, Roman, had to go to class. He ran off while Virgil and Patton helped Logan to clean up the little table. They hung around for a bit longer, chatting, until Logan excused himself to his homework, and Patton to his work at a nearby animal shelter.

Virgil went back to the apartment, and decided to see what this Parks and Recreation thing was. That ended up being either the best or the worst decision. His cheeks hurt from laughing, and now he wouldn’t have enough time to get enough sleep. He fell asleep to the tick of the clock.

He woke up to the same song playing from the phone. He got up, the tick of the clock following his steps. He understood why the old him hated it so much. Each tick was a second slipping away, never to be seen again. He had spent a lifetime in a single instant. Now every second slipped through his hands. It was like trying to keep water in a giant, clean, sieve. He got ready for the day.

He got through his work day, then his phone pinged him a reminder to pay his rent. This prompted a frantic search to see how much rent was and how to pay it. Deep in a filing cabinet he found information on the apartment complex, including how to pay the rent. The next problem was that of money. The rent said it was 1200 dollars, but he hadn’t found a large sum of cash that would allow him to pay that. He sorted through more of the filing cabinet and found documents for a bank account. A few more minutes on google somehow brought him to a video of a man singing a song he was immediately annoyed by for some reason. He set himself back on track, and managed to find a location for an ATM that would allow him to withdraw the necessary money. 

Finally he plopped down on the couch with a sigh of relief. His phone buzzed with a text from Logan.

_ Roman has contacted me requesting that we meet again now. He says that Patton is with him and available. Are you opposed to meting at my apartment for an hour at 7pm? _

_ On my way,  _ Virgil replied, grabbing his keys. He stopped with his hand on the door. He had driven to and from work and the dnd meeting, but how? He shook the thought away. It was probably the same reason why walking with his mind on currencies brought him to the apartment, whatever that reason was. He backed down the driveway and started off for Logan’s apartment.

They stayed way past the planned hour. It was 10pm before Logan succeeded in kicking them all out of his apartment. They had gotten past a puzzle dungeon, which Virgil had carried the group through, and a couple fights, which Roman had carried the group through. Virgil pulled into his driveway and turned off the car without getting out. He counted to 30, then shivered. 30 seconds of sitting there counting. 8 hours of laying there sleeping. 8 hours of work. 2 hours in the car. 3 hours playing dnd. 2 hour trying to figure out how to pay rent. 1 hour until it would all play out again.

He didn’t like time anymore.


End file.
